Pokemon Naruto Edition
by call me K.S.C
Summary: Rookie 9 is in the Pokemon World. Naruto is . . . Naruto, Sasuke is a teme, and Sakura doesn't like the teme like a crush but only as a friend.
1. Trainers

**me: hello my name is kat. this is my first pokemon story since i deleted my other one because well, it sucked like hell. **

**sakura: dont say that kat**

**me: oh well, i already did. this is the trainers' info. enjoy!!**

_Trainers:_

_-Naruto Uzumaki_

_Age:16_

_Family:Mom-Kushina;Dad:MInato -Pokemon Champion_

_Looks:had bright yellow hair, sparkling blue eyes, had whisker shaped lines on his cheeks, and had 3 piercing on each ear._

_Height:6'0_

_Clothes:Orange shirt,orange and black pants, and black and blue shoes._

_Pokemon:pikachu, ninetails,flareon,prinplup,buizel,and staravia_

_Likes and dislikes:likes ramen and dislikes fangirls of Sasuke_

_Dream:to take the champion title away from his dad_

_-Sasuke Uchiha_

_Age:16_

_Family:mom-Mikoto;dad-Fugako;brother-Itachi_

_Looks:had blueish,blackish, chicken ass shaped hair, onyx eyes,had 2 piercings on each ear, and sometimes red eyes with black commas because of his bloodline_

_Height:6'2_

_Clothes:blue shirt, blue and black pants, and blue and black shoes._

_Pokemon:luxray, charizard, jolteon, pidgeot, typhlosion,and umbreon_

_Likes and dislikes:likes ? and dislikes fangirls_

_Dream: to beat his brother and claim the title to be the strongest elite four member_

_-Sakura Haruno_

_Age:16_

_Family:all K.I.A_

_Look: pink hair with black bangs, highlights and the bottom of her hair, green eyes with a black six pointed star with a circle around it. There was a red cherry blossom flower in middle of the star._

_Height:5'8_

_Clothes:red shirt with chains and black cherry blossoms inprinted on the bottom, black pants with chains, and black shoes._

_Pokemon: espeon, cherrim, glaceon, milotic, gardevoir, and latias_

_Likes and dislikes:likes dango and dislike being degraded because of her gender_

_Dream:?????_

_-Hinata Hyuga_

_Age:16_

_Family:dad-Hiashi; cousin-Neji_

_Looks:blue hair and white pupiless eyes_

_Height:5'7_

_Clothes:light blue shirt with light blue and blue pants, and blue shoes_

_Pokemon:seel, chansey, vaporeon, dragonair, chikorita, and furret_

_Likes and dislikes: likes naruto and ramen and dislikes ???_

_Dream: don't have one yet_

_-Neji Hyuga_

_Age:17_

_Family:uncle-Hiashi; cousin-Hinata_

_Looks: long brown hair held into a ponytail, white pupiless eyes_

_Height:6'2_

_Clothes:white shirt, brown pants, and brown shoes_

_Pokemon:xatu, gallade, hitmonlee, hitmonchan, tyrogue, and hitmontop_

_Likes and dislikes:likes training and dislikes it when Hinata gets sad_

_Dream:?????_

_-Ino Yamanaka_

_Age:16_

_Family:dad-Inoichi_

_Looks:long blonde hair, blue eyes, _

_Height:5'7_

_Clothes:purple shirt with yellow flowers, purple skirt, and black shoes_

_Pokemon:smoochum, magby, linoone, surskit, swablu, and spheal_

_Likes and dislikes: likes Sasuke and dislikes anyone else who likes Sasuke_

_Dream: to marry Sasuke_

_-Shikamaru Nara_

_Age:16_

_Family:dad-Shikaku and mom-Yoshino_

_Looks:pineapple shaped brown hair, and brown eyes_

_Height:6'0_

_Clothes:white shirt with green pants and green shoes_

_Pokemon:slowking, alakazam, lunatone, solrock, metang, and froslass_

_Likes and dislike:likes to watch clouds and dislikes noise_

_Dream: ??????_

_-Kiba Inuzuka_

_Age:16_

_Family:mom-Tsume; sister-Hana;dog- Akamaru_

_Looks:brown bushy and pointy hair, brown eyes, and has triangle shapes on his cheeks_

_Height:6'0_

_Clothes:fishnet shirt, black jacket, black pants, and black shoes_

_Pokemon: mightyena,growlithe, arcanine, houndour, houndoom, and mudkip_

_Likes and dislikes:likes dogs and dislikes cats_

_Dream: to be the best pokemon rider_

_-Tenten_

_Age:17_

_Family:????_

_Looks: brown hair tied up to 2 buns, and brown eyes_

_Height:5'8_

_Clothes:white chinese shirt, red pants, and black shoes_

_Pokemon:zangoose, fearow, ponyta, scyther, weavile, and aerodactyl_

_Likes and dislikes: likes sharp objects and dislikes being degraded because of gender._

_Dream: to be like tsunade-a doctor who can also hurt and heal-lives in Floroma Town_

_-Choji Akimachi_

_Age:16_

_Looks:brown bushy hair and brown eyes with swirls on his cheeks_

_Family:dad-Choza_

_Height:6'0_

_Clothes:red and gray shirt, black pants, and brown shoes_

_Pokemon:munchlax, snorlax, philoswine, loudred, wailord, and swalot_

_Likes and dislikes: likes food and dislikes being called fat_

_Dream:become a chef and a food taster_

_-Karin_

_Age:16_

_Looks:red hair, red eyes_

_Family: all died_

_Height:5'7_

_Clothes:purple short shirt, purple short skirt, and purple shoes_

_Pokemon:purugly, jynx, whismur, spoink, baltoy, and ledyba_

_Likes and dislikes:likes Sasuke and hates anyone who likes Sasuke_

_Dream: to marry Sasuke_

_-Shino Aburame_

_Age:16_

_Looks: black bushy hair and wears dark glasses_

_Family:dad-Shibi_

_Height:5'9_

_Clothes:black shirt, black pants, and black shoes_

_Pokemon:yanmega, drapion, mothim, vespiquen, roserade, and volbeat_

_Likes and dislikes: likes bug pokemon and dislikes noise_

_Dream: to have a bug pokemon ranch_

**me: tell me if u have any ideas or new characters. the info has to be:**

**name:**

**age:**

**looks:**

**family:**

**height:**

**clothes:**

**pokemon:**

**likes and dislikes:**

**dreams:**

**me:thats it. **

**naruto: wwwwwoooooowwwww. that is a lot.**

**me: i know. ok. please review. the next chapter will be updated today or somewhere next week.**

**naruto: thanks and review.**

**me and naruto: bye!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 1

_me:hooray, me first chapter!!!!_

_sakura: hooray!!!_

_me: r&r ( read and review) please_

_me and sakura: please enjoy_

(Sakura's Pov.)

'Ugh, how much I hate mornings,' I thought as I was getting up.

I live in a house by myself because my clan all died when I was little. I don't know how the hell they all died but they died.

'That's right. I have to meet Naruto and the gang at the gate,' I thought.

"Come on, Cherrim," I said to my pokemon.

My Cherrim is special. It is a EX pokemon. Instead of pink petals, it was red. And instead of the pink clothing it wore, it was black. Instead of gaining energy from the sun, it gains energy from the moon.

My Cherrim jumped onto my bed and hugged me. I patted her head and smiled. I lifted her off me and placed her on my bed. I walked up to my mirror to see my bloodline activated. I turned it off and went to the bathroom with some clothes. I brushed my teeth and took a shower. When I came out, I was wearing a red shirt with chains and black cherry blossoms on the bottom and black pants. She walked over to her bed to see her Cherrim sleeping. I smiled and walked quietly out the room.

I walked downstairs and grabbed some breakfast. I ate some cereal and an apple. After I was done, I put the dishes in the sink and got out the dishes for my pokemon. I put the pokefood in the bowls and walked out into my backyard. I have a very high fence so people can't see my legendary pokemon.

I got my latias when I was a little girl. I was in a temple, when latias flew into the temple. The temple was named Latias Temple. The temple was sacred to my clan because of a prophecy. It was said that a special girl from the Haruno clan was going to receive latias as a pokemon. They was also going to get a special power and that was The Eyes of Latias. Latias flew over to me and lightly bumped her head onto my forehead. I felt power going through me and when I looked at a mirror at the temple, I had received The Eyes of Latias. Latias then rolled me a pokeball which was red and black with a pink cherry blossom on it. I took the ball and latias bumped her nose on it and went inside the ball. I heard the prophecy inside my head and I realized that this latias was mine.

I called softly,"Cherrim, Latias, Espeon, Glaceon, Milotic, and Gardevoir. Its time for breakfast."

All of my pokemon came to me and I set the food bowls on the ground. Then they all started eating. When they were done, I put everyone back into their pokeballs except Cherrim. I grabbed the bowls and went inside with Cherrim. My Cherrim had the power to change at will So it was in bloom form right now. I washed the dishes and put them where they belonged. I grabbed my bag which I packed the night before and put it on my back. I picked Cherrim up and placed her on my shoulder. I put my black shoes on and walked out the door. I locked the door and walked to the gate.

_me:sorry if that was short. I am trying to get 3 reviews first._

_sasuke:that really was short_

_me: no one asked you teme._

_- i take out a pokeball and throw it. out comes floatzel-_

_me:floatzel!!! hydropump!!!_

_- sasuke goes flying-_

_me: please review ^_^_


	3. Chapter 2

_**me: hello minna!~ its been awhile. well my computer went into recovery mode and it kept on doing that quite a lot. and i had graduation and such so i didn't have the time to upload this. sorry minna!**_

_**sasuke: bet it was because of - (covering sasuke's mouth)**_

_**me: shut up sasuke**_

_**sasuke: mmhhmmhmm**_

_**me: well since sasuke can't keep his big mouth shut. naruto shall do the disclaimer**_

_**naruto: kat does not own any of the character. she only owns the story.**_

_**me and naruto: ENJOY! **_

_**sasuke: mhmmhm**_

Last time: I picked Cherrim up and placed her on my shoulder. I put my black shoes on and walked out the door. I locked the door and walked to the gate.

At the gate, I saw a lot of people. I saw everyone with their parents. I walked up to the gang.

"Ohyao minna," (hello everyone) I said.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan!" Naruto screamed.

I looked around to see Ino and Karin clinging onto Sasuke's arms while arguing. Naruto was talking with his mom. Everyone was talking with someone. Then I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. I looked around to see Naruto's dad.

"Oh, ohayo Naruto's father," I said.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan. And hello to you to Cherrim," he said while petting my Cherrim.

Cherrim smiled and danced a bit on my shoulder. Naruto's dad smiled and then he turns serious.

"Sakura, I know of your bloodline, the Sayurigan. And it's a dangerous bloodline. So you have to promise me that you will only use it when it's dire," he said.

I nod and said, "I understand. And I promise you that I will not use it unless dire."

He rubs my head and smiles, "That's good. Never forget your promise Sakura."

"I won't," I said.

"Sakura-chan! Come on! It's time to leave!" Naruto shouted.

I gave a small bow to Naruto's father and ran over to Naruto.

"Let's get going minna!" Naruto shouted.

And we all walked through the gate and into the forest.

"So, where we going Neji?" I asked.

"We are going to Kisa town first," he said, "That's about half a day of walking if we don't have any problem."

I nodded. The entire time, Ino and Karin was fighting over Sasuke, Hinata kept on giving shy looks to Naruto, He being the dumbass didn't notice, **(naruto: hey! a/n: oh shush. It's my story.)** Kiba was talking to Shino, Shikamaru talking to Choji, and Neji talking to Tenten. Then I felt someone's gaze on me. I look back to se Sasuke staring at me. I slow down my pace to match with his.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey," Sasuke said, "I have a question."

"Shoot," I replied.

"Can I see the rest of your Pokemon? I've seen everyone's but I never saw yours," he asks.

"Sorry Sasuke. No can do. I want to keep them as a secret. Well my little Cherrim here is already shown so she's not a secret. But the rest I'll show when I'm in a contest," I said.

"Awww, you're mean Saku-chan," Sasuke said while pouting. **(a/n: OMG Sasuke's pouting?) **

"Yes I know I'm mean," I said while giggling.

Then I continued to walk with a smile on my face whiling Sasuke was trying to persuade me to let him see my Pokemon. After a long while of complaining, shut ups, whining, fighting and such, we finally made it to Kisa town.

"Finally we're here!" Naruto shouted.

I smacked Naruto on the head and told him to shut up. Then we all made our way to the Pokemon center. Amazingly, since we didn't run into any Pokemon on our way here, everyone was fine. Then I realized that there was quite a bunch of people here.

I walked up to Nurse Shizune and asked, "Why are there so many people?"

"There is a contest here next week. It's the Kisa Contest. Would you like to join?" she asked.

I nodded and handed the nurse my pokedex. She ran it in the scanner thing and my status and Pokemon showed up on the screen but only my Cherrim showed. The rest were blurred out.

"Huh? I don't understand why it's like that," Nurse Shizune said while she tried to fix it.

"Don't worry about that. I blurred it out cause I don't want anyone to know my Pokemon except me Cherrim," I said.

"Oh, ok then. Well is there anything I can do for you?" she asked.

"Well me and my group needs a couple of rooms," I said.

"Alright," she typed something onto her computer and handed us 2 keys, "One's for the boys and the other is for the girl. Room 7 is for girls and 8 is for guys. And the rooms are big so everyone should have a bed." She said.

"Thank you Nurse Shizune," I said while getting the keys.

I walked back to the group to see . . . . . Sasuke sitting on Naruto's back while Karin and Ino were screaming, "Sasuke I love you!" and things like that. Everyone else was talking with one another. Then I got an idea. I grabbed Neji by his sleeve and pulled him away from the group. Then I grabbed Tenten and pulled her away as well. I pushed them into a corner and took out one of my pokeballs and lets the Pokemon come out. Out came a Glaceon. I placed Glaceon and Cherrim in front of Neji and Tenten.

I whispered to Neji, "Neji, either you make a move or I'm going to freeze you and leave you to rot for ten years."

I saw Neji nod and left the two but kept my Glaceon and Cherrim there.

"Ah ha! Now I know one of your Pokemon!" Sasuke slightly shouted.

I rolled my eyes at his behavior and looked at the two coming back. They were holding hands. I smiled and put my Glaceon back into his pokeball. I picked Cherrim up and placed her on my shoulder.

I walked next to Neji and whispered; "You so owe me one."

He nodded and looked really happy with Tenten as his girlfriend. I praised my awesome-ness and sat next to Sasuke on the couch. I handed him the boy's key.

"That's your key. Room number is 8," I said.

Sasuke nodded and got up. He kicked Naruto and Naruto got up while screaming. Sasuke just hit Naruto on the arm and walked down the hall to room 8. The boys all followed Sasuke. I gathered the girls and walked to our room. Our room was HUGE. It had a bed for everyone and dressers. I looked in the bathroom and it was huge. I saw that there were at least 5 bathrooms. Ino squealed and went straight for the bathroom, probably to pamper herself. Hinata went into a different bathroom to change. Tenten went in the kitchen. Karin went to the bathroom as well to pamper herself. I walked behind a changing screen, changed into shorts and a tank top and sat down on the couch. I turned on the TV and watched the news. It talked about the contest that going to be held here next week which is in 3 days. Tenten came back with a bowl of popcorn and sat next to me. She placed it right in between us and watched the news. I ate some popcorn and watched the news for awhile.

"So, who else is entering this contest?" Tenten asked.

"Pretty sure Hinata is not. She said something about being a breeder. I think Karin and Ino are gonna join," I replied.

Tenten nodded and looked at the bowl. It was empty. She got up and placed it in the sink. Then she changed and sat on her bed. Hinata came out after taking a shower and sat on her bed. I got up and picked up my Cherrim. I walked to my bed and sat down. I placed Cherrim down next to me. Ino and Karin came out wearing sluttish bed clothes. I turned away from them and faced the wall. Cherrim walked over to my face and sat down. I petted her head and went to sleep.

- call me K.S.C. -

The next morning, I woke up to the sounds of Karin and Ino screeching to each other. I got up and glared at them. They didn't seem to notice and continued screeching at each other.

"For the love of all things, will both of you shut your god damned traps?" I screamed at them.

They looked scared and they both shut up. I rubbed my temples and went to the bathroom. I changed into my daily outfit and cleaned up. I walked out to the room to see everyone up and ready. I picked Cherrim up and placed her on my shoulder. I walked out of the door and to the forest in the back. I got one of my pokeballs and threw it in the air. It opened and out came a Milotic. Sasuke said something but I ignored it.

"Milotic use bubble beam." I said.

Milotic released a torrent of bubbles.

"Rain dance," I said.

Then it started to drizzle. It looked like it was sprinkling bubbles.

"Hydro pump," I said.

Milotic stopped the rain dance and shot the water everywhere.

"Safeguard," I said.

Milotic used safeguard which made it look as if there was a green outline around her. When she ended, there was a green outline around her and the air smelled of fresh rain and there were sparkles everywhere cause of the bubbles. I heard clapping in front of me.

"Who's there?" I shouted.

Then out of the forest, Sasuke's brother came out.

"Itachi?" Sasuke shouted.

"How are you, my brother?" he asked.

"Good. But why are you here?" Sasuke asked.

"Well it is my day off and mom said I should come watch the contest. Other than that, Sakura," he said while looking at me, "Would you like to have a light spar with our Pokemon?"

"Uh . . . . . . . alright." I said.

He released one of his Pokemon which was a Tyranitar. I kept my Milotic out. I used surf and it hit dead on but it was still up. i kept on making my Milotic dodge and use surf. Eventually, Tyranitar couldn't handle being attacked with its weakness and fainted. I was the winner.

"You're good Sakura. You're defiantly going to win the contest," Itachi said.

"Thank you," I said.

- call me K. S. C. - short summary -

The rest of the days went similar like the first day. I kept on training and training until it was the day of the contest.

_**me: well . . . . sasuke was odd**_

_**sakura: . . . . . a bit**_

_**me: oh well. hope you guys enjoyed it!~ please review! it would be a lot to me. **_

_**itachi: please do so she can upload faster**_

_**me: itachi! (glomps him)**_

_**itachi: hello kat**_

_**me: yay! anyways thanks for reading and review please!**_

_**me, sakura and itachi: THANKS FOR READING! BYE!**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**me: yay! 2nd chapter in 2 days! **_

_**naruto: yay for kat!**_

_**me: yep! and in this chapter, it explains about sakura's bloodline so people who wanted to know, its all in here!**_

_**sasuke: anyways, kat doesn't own anything except the story line. and she also likes -! (covers mouth)**_

**_me: no one no one!~_**

**_sakura: please enjoy!_**

**_sasuke: hmmhmm!_**

Previously: The rest of the days went similar like the first day. I kept on training and training until it was the day of the contest.

It's the day of the contest. I was in my room getting changed. I wore a red strapless dress that came down to my knees, a dark blue rose pin in my hair, a dark blue chocker and crimson red heels. I picked up my baby (Cherrim) and walked out of the door and to the contest hall. I walked to the back and met everyone there.

"Whoa Sakura-chan. You look really pretty," Naruto said.

I gave a little bow and smiled. Cherrim danced a bit on the ground.

"Ha! I still look prettier than her!" Karin said.

"If you're prettier than her, then I'm the most prettiest since I'm much more beautiful than you," Ino bragged.

Karin wore a black dress than came up to her thigh, wore 5 inch black heels, and a green ribbon in her hair. Ino wore a baby blue dress which also came up to her thighs and has a slit on the bottom so you can see her legs, blue heels, and had her spheal in her arms.

"S-sakura-chan. What P-pokemon are you using?" Hinata asked.

"Wait, aren't you going to use the Milotic you showed us?" a voice behind me said.

I turned around to see Itachi with a bouquet of roses.

"No, I'm not using Milotic," I said.

"Hm, I see. Well here you go Sakura-chan," Itachi said while giving me the roses.

"Thank you, Itachi-kun," I said while smiling.

Itachi smiled and looked at Sasuke. I turned around and looked at Sasuke who looked . . . . Mad? Jealous?

"Everyone! Please fin and take your seats! It is almost time for the contest to begin!" the announcer said.

Everyone except me, Ino, and Karin left. I was looking at the TV screen on the wall.

"Hello! My name is Ayame and I am the MC! Welcome to the Kisa Contest! We have three judges here today. Please welcome, Kakashi Hayate, the owner of the Poketech Company!" MC Ayame said into her mic.

"Hello. It's a pleasure to be here," he said.

"Next is the world famous doctor, Dr. Tsunade!" she said.

"Hello. I hope to see wonderful performances," she said while smiling.

"Next is the Pokemon Fan Club President, Iruka Umino!" MC Ayame said.

"Hello minna. I can't wait until this starts. I love Pokemon!" he said.

"Now since we introduced our three judges, it's time for the Visual part of the contest! First is . . . ." she said

-call me K. S. C. - time skip. Ino's turn-

Ino came out and threw her pokeball in the air. Out came her spheal with bubbles. She gave out commands and in the end, the air was filled with bubbles, sparkles and it smelled like fresh dew. Then it was Karin's turn. She threw her pokeball and out came a Spoink with little music notes. She also gave out commands and in the end, there were little gems in the air from the power gem and Spoink was in the air using its physic.

"Well that was something! Now it is Sakura Haruno's turn!" MC Ayame said.

I walked out onto the stage. I took my pokeball out and lightly kissed it. I threw it in the air and my Cherrim came out along with flower petals. I heard chatter among the crowd.

"Well, will you look at that? That Cherrim is an EX Pokemon! But it doesn't look evil at all! It looks adorable!" MC Ayame said.

"Moonlight," I said.

Cherrim used moonlight and the sky turned to night with a moon. Since the contest hall is opening roofed, the moonlight streamed through and hit Cherrim. Then Cherrim turned into its sunshine form. Its petals were red and the dress was black.

"Petal dance," I said.

Cherrim then started to release petals. The petals were also red and black. I took out my black and red flute from one of the hidden pockets in my dress and started playing. Cherrim started to dance in the middle of all those petals.

"Moon Light beam," **(a/n: I know that move isn't real but I can't have an EX Pokemon that gets its energy from the moon, know something like a sun move)** I said.

Then Cherrim collected energy from the moon light and shot it up where it exploded and sparkles, smelling like the forest at night fell.

"Scatter," I said.

Finally Cherrim pushed all the petals away so in the end, the entire arena smelled of flowers and the forest at night. Cherrim jumped her way to Dr. Tsunade and put a small cherry blossom in front of her. Cherrim bowed and jumped back to me. After a few seconds, the crowd erupted into applause. Cherrim and I both bowed and stood there, waiting what the judges would say.

"That was absolutely the beautifulness, spectacular, and amazing performance I have ever seen!" Kakashi shouted.

"That performance had the word relaxing etched into its very core. I loved it," Tsunade said while smelling the flower Cherrim gave her.

"Cherrim did a fantastic job and so did Sakura. It's not every day where you see the owner and the Pokemon doing this in perfect harmony," Iruka said.

"You heard the judges and in my opinion that was the most amazing performance I have ever seen!" MC Ayame said.

The crowd erupted into cheers again.

"WOOOOO! WAY TO GO SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto screamed.

"NICE JOB SAKI-CHAN!" Sasuke shouted. **(a/n: OMG sasuke what got into you?)**

I took another bow and walked down and to the back. When I got there, people were staring at me in amazement and shock. Ino and Karin were looking away from me, looking steamed. I sat down on one of the seat and Cherrim sat on my lap. I looked at the screen to see me, Ino, Karin and seven other people.

'Woo, I made it. Thank goodness,' I thought.

"Alright! Now we are going to show who's fighting who!" MC Ayame said.

I looked at the screen to see that I'm fighting Karin first, and my battle is first. Then I noticed that Hinata and Tenten walked in.

"Oh My Gosh Sakura! That was AMAZING!" Tenten screamed.

"Y-you did v-very well," Hinata said.

"Arigato minna. Hey Hinata, do you mind holding my baby **(a/n: by baby she means Cherrim)** for me? I'm not going to use her this time," I asked.

"S-sure," Hinata said.

I gave Hinata my baby and walked to the door. I heard MC Ayame call for me and Karin so I walked put the door and to the stage. I walked on the stage to see Karin on the other side.

"Alright, show your Pokemon ladies! **(a/n: sorry for the constant a/n but I know that you don't really show but oh well. My story! Naruto: OTL I'm barely getting any screen time. a/n: sorry naruto. I promise to give you more screen time. Naruto: okay!) **

I took out my pokeball and threw it at the exact same time Karin did. From mine, out came my Gardevoir and from hers came a Purugly.

"Psh, Sakura's Gardevoir looks much better," I heard Naruto say.

"START!" MC Ayame said.

"Gardevoir! Magical Leaf!" I shouted.

Gardevoir released his magical leaves and when they hit, Purugly straight up fainted. There was silence.

"H-how, t-that's not possible," Karin said as she fell on her knees.

I just stared at her than calmly walked to my Gardevoir. I grabbed my Gardevoir's hand and smiled. I think he blushed because he turned away with a slight hint of red. **(a/n: can Pokemon blush?) ** I realized that I was done so I bowed with Gardevoir and walked off the stage. I smiles when I was off the stage because people didn't even realize that the Sayurigan was on. The Sayurigan is a bloodline where if you look at your Pokemon, it suddenly gets much stronger. The Sayurigan looks black with a red rose for a pupil. **(the other info about her eye is the Latias eye) **I turned off the bloodline and walked to the back. Everyone's battle went on as well. Ino won her battle.

"The next battles will be held tomorrow!" MC Ayami said, "That's it for today folks!"

I got up and walked outside. I met Hinata and the gang outside. Hinata gave me my baby back.

"Sakura . . . . . THAT WAS INCREDIBLE!" Naruto screamed.

"That was incredible, Sakura-chan," Itachi commented

"Thats my Saki-chan! Knew you can do it!" Sasuke said while hugging me, "That was incredible but completely awesome!"

I smiled at them and we all went back to the Center. I went straight to my room and changed. I placed my pokeballs in my bag and cleaned up. I was extremely exhausted. The bloodline takes a lot out of me. I laid down on my bed and heard Tenten, Hinata, Ino, and Karin do the same as me. They cleaned up, changed, and laid down on their own beds. Me, Hinata, and Tenten said night to each other and we went straight to sleep, Cherrim sleeping next to me.

_**sasuke: (tied up and gagged)**_

_**naruto: uhhh kat?**_

_**me: yes naruto?**_

_**naruto: why is sasuke tied and gagged?**_

_**me: cause he keeps trying to tell who i like and its annoying me.**_

_**naruto: oh ok**_

_**sasuke: HMMMHMMHHHMM!**_

**_me: hm? oh well. thanks for reading!_**

**_sakura: please review!_**

**_naruto: thanks for reading and please review!_**

**_sasuke: -sigh- _**

**_me, naruto and sakura: bye everyone!_**


End file.
